


Sticky Love

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markillier, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Sticky note love letters, proposal fic, septipliwr trash I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to leave for a short trip and before he leaves he plasters the apartment for Mark to find his many love letters. And when Jack returns from the airport there is quite a surprise that comes with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Love

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally posted this on my tumblr: ifeverfoundpleasereturn

“When do you have to leave?” Mark asked, his hair ruffled and his eyes still heavy with sleep. the covers half wrapped around his body. Jack was currently tying his shoes off the end of their bed, he turned to face Mark and replied:  
 “In about an hour, the shuttle will be here in about half that.” He pressed a hand to marks pouting cheek and guided his face to his own for a sweet kiss. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll call when I land.” he reassured, when Mark sighed, his cheeks dusted lightly with pink.  
 “youre still gonna be gone though…”   
“it’s only a week Darlin, 6 days even.”  
 “still-” Jack brought the man back to his lips and told him that he loved him, and that he should get some sleep, or he would be irritable in the morning. Only when he heard Mark’s soft, steady sleeping breath did Jack set to his real task.  And then he left. When Mark finally pried his sleeping eyes open, he was facing an empty bed. a wave of loneliness washed over him as he sat up, running his fingers through his wild black tangle of hair. He let his gaze drift longingly towards Jack’s side of the bed, when his eyes were assaulted by bright green paper. a sticky note. Curiously, Mark snatched up the square and examined the black scrawl upon it: ‘Space reserved for Sean McLoughlin’ was written on the note in Jacks casual handwriting. Mark smiled to himself and placed the note firmly back on jacks pillow. the american threw his legs over the bed and stood to stretch, his arms reaching high and the cracking in his back only reminded Mark of how old he was getting. He hated it. Looking at the clock he noticed another note, pink this time. pulling the sticky paper away from the time telling device it read: ‘Good Morning Love <3’. Mark smiled once more, resisting the urge to hold the paper close to him he placed it back on the alarm.  Mark was becoming acutely aware of his bladder and made his way to the bathroom. when he opened the door he nearly fell over. The entire mirror, every inch of it was covered in bright blue squares with messy black writing on them. Messages written for him, some phrases like: ‘I miss you’, and ‘i love you’. Others were just single words like: ‘gorgeous’, ‘Darling’, ‘goober’, andso much more, Mark felt like his throat was lined with fur and his stomach was flying. he would deny forever that there were tears in his dark eyes.  The American came to the realization that jack had plastered their house with notes of endearment and note. he found 12 of them on the kitchen cabinets, 14 on the fridge, 3 on the couch and 6 on his computer, he found more than he cared to count over the next few days, his favorites were the ones with sweet things that he found in odd places. the one of the pancake mix bag read “I’m thinking of you” the one on the TV remote said i miss your laugh right now“ and the last one he found was under his pillow and it made marks head fill with sleepy butterflies and silly thoughts: under his pillow he found one that told him “I wish you could sing me to sleep from across the sea”. Mark fell asleep clutching that one. When the 6 days had passed The half-korean was bouncing with energy and longing to see his love. he felt like he was floating and he drove perhaps a bit too fast on the way to the airport. When he saw Jack get off the plane he couldn’t contain himself any longer. bolting to the graying man and leaping into his arms, mark pressed his lips aggressively to jack’s, kissing him sweetly and smiling the whole time, when they break mark starts to pepper kisses everywhere. Jack’s nose, which he wiggles, his eyes which flutter at the touch, his neck which straightens and vibrates with his laughter, his mouth where he speaks in a voice Mark was terrified he would forget.   
 “Mark love, were making a scene.”   
“I dont care, i missed you, you-you sticky-note loving silly, wonderful, son of a bitch” mark mumbled into his shoulder as he dusted soft kisses between Jack’s neck and his shoulder. “I missed you too love,c’mon i need your help with my bags.” he takes Jack’s hand, still smiling in a stupor.   
After arriving at the baggage claim, crowded by people, jack asks mark to keep a look out for his suitcase while he sits down for a moment. Watching the endless cycle of bags he finally spot Jacks, along with the white sticky note on top of it, in neat, clean handwriting it reads: ‘Marry me?’ Mark gasps and turns around to see that Jack was perched on one knee, a tiny wooden box in his hand as he looks up at mark with a mix of love, and fear. "Mark Edward Fischbach, I put up 365 sticky notes in our apartment. Each note was a reason why i loved you and why i missed being away from you. we’ve spent years laughing together and loving each other, i’d like to continue that time with you forever. If you’d have me of course. Mark- will you marry me?”  Mark could feel the blood rushing to his head, his legs drained of fuel he fell forward into Jack’s arms, crying and whispering, yes. Ever louder:  
 “Yes, Yes!”  It was Jack’s turn to pepper his now Fiance with kisses, as he silently thanked sticky notes.


End file.
